1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and particularly to a connector securing device which can protect a connector from accidental detachment from a complementary mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a first connector for transmitting communication signals is directly plugged into a complementary mating connector without any securing or protection device to protect the first connector from accidental detachment from the mating connector. When a cable of the first connector is inadvertently pulled or dragged, the first connector can be easily detached from the mating connector thereby causing interruption of signals.
To solve the above problem, various forms of latching or retention devices are adopted to secure a first connector to its complementary mating connector. Contemporary retention devices vary widely. They range from integral latches on the first connector itself to separate threaded or screw members that secure the first connector to the mating connector and/or a panel. Taiwan Patent Application No. 87212569 discloses a conventional connector securing device. The connector comprises two sleeves. A pair of jackscrews are rotatably mounted in the sleeves respectively. A complementary mating connector comprises two jackscrew nuts corresponding to the jack screws. Threaded distal ends of the jackscrews are threadedly received in the corresponding jackscrew nuts. Thus the first connector is fixedly secured to the mating connector.
However, this connector securing device adds extra components and structures to the connectors. Manufacturing of the connectors is more complicated. All these factors increase the cost of the connectors.
Therefore, a connector securing device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost connector securing device having a simple structure which can effectively protect a connector from accidental detachment from its mating connector.
In order to achieve the above object, a connector securing device or connector protector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a top wall, a bottom wall, a pair of side walls, and an end wall. The walls cooperatively define a cavity therebetween for receiving a connector therein. A pair of resilient tabs is formed in front portions of the top and bottom walls respectively, and each resilient tab forms an outer latching portion at a free end thereof. The end wall defines a through hole, for extension of a cable of the connector therethrough. An entrance is defined in one of the side walls. After the connector is received in the connector securing device, the combined connector and connector securing device is plugged into aligned openings defining in an input/output (I/O) interface. The latching portions of the resilient tabs engage in one of the openings of the I/O interface, thereby protecting the connector from accidental detachment from a complementary mating connector at the I/O interface.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: